This Center Grant will continue to have the following major research projects. The first will be concerned with the analysis by morphological and morphometric techniques of human and experimental cardiac disorders. The objective is to correlate such measurements with clinical function, biochemical and radiological parameters. Experimental myocardial infarction, human adriamycin cardiomyopathy, prosthetic cardiac valves and the mechanisms by which pharmacologic and other interventions preserve myocardium in experimental myocardial infarction will be examined. The second project will be concerned with renal disease and transplantation and will emphasize dissection of humoral and cellular mechanisms in allograft rejection in man and in experimental animals. The third project will investigate the biology of lymphocytes by: a) studying the growth-stimulating activity of serum albumin on activated lymphocytes, b) the determination of the mode of action of immunosuppressive drugs and, c) the isolation-purification-characterization of lymphokines. The fourth will concentrate on the examination of pathogenesis of chemically-induced injury in the microcirculation and in the model of chronic duodenal ulcer induced by drugs, toxins, and environmental pollutants. The fifth is a characterization by cytochemical and immunological techniques of circulating and tissue blood cells in lymphoproliferative disorders.